


Do You Remember?

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Some Unexpected Ending Kinda?, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're locked in time. Let's rewind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is wholly based on the song 'Do You Remember' by Jack Johnson. This song keeps on playing recently on my playlist and I can't help but to write a fic about it! And it's a good song, kinda mellow and very slow but it's good. Also posted in Wattpad.

 

_Do you remember when we first met? I sure do._  
_It was sometime in early September_  
_You were lazy about it, you made me wait around  
_ _I was so crazy about you I didn't mind_

_"F-frank-wie?"_ the little boy says the name for the very first time. "Your name is Frankwie?"

"N-no. It's Frank," he corrected, kicking some small pebbles under his old tattered shoes, or maybe those are rocks? Frank is not really sure. He should definitely ask his teacher next time. They're just standing outside of their school, his one hand busy holding his small neon green bicycle, keeping it standing. "It's F-R-A—"

"I know how to spell, silly!" he giggles, flashing his cute and tiny teeth. Frank can't help but to smile too, his free hand rubbing his neck. There are still some drawings at the back of his hands which he drew using his sharpie in their free time earlier. But his teacher scolded him when she saw it, saying it was not proper to write in his skin. "My n-name is Gerard," the kid with very pale skin and black hair suddenly supplied, introducing himself.

"I k-know," Frank quickly replied and Gerard's pale cheeks suddenly had some color. Frank covered his mouth, embarrassed to let Gerard know that he already knows his name. Because ever since Frank first laid his eyes to Gerard on the first day of school, he immediately knows he likes him. Gerard's so adorable and his cheeks are so round that Frank would really like to pinch it, maybe even plant a quick kiss on it? His mother says it is okay to give kisses to the person that he likes. And Frank likes Gerard. So maybe he can kiss Gerard?

And Frank remember that he even wrote _F+G_ in his palm earlier. Sadly, it's now fading because Frank palms sweat a lot whenever he sees Gerard looking at him. School started two weeks ago but he never ever had the chance to talk to him because he's really shy and Frank feels his cheeks burn so much that he tried rubbing it with his palm, wondering if it will make the burning feeling stop.

"You know, you live close to us, _Frankwie_ ," Gerard suddenly informs, a little bit shy and not really aware that he's saying Frank's name incorrectly. "I always saw you r-riding your tiny bike. It's tiny, just like you, _Frankwie_!"

"Hey, I'm not tiny, Gerard," Frank pouted, his own cheeks suddenly round. That's one more thing. Frank knows Gerard lives close to his house, but he doesn't really have the courage to knock on his door and ask him to play.

"But you are tiny, Frankwie!" Gerard teases, giggling. Frank gets mad whenever people make fun of his height. But he doesn't feel mad at Gerard. In fact he can't help but to smile too. Suddenly, Gerard jumped, both his tiny hands covering his mouth.

"Why?" Frank asks, trying to raise an eyebrow but he's not successful.

"I forgot my bicycle!" Gerard tells, his bright hazel eyes a little bigger compare before. "But I don't wanna go back inside n'more..."

Frank can't help but to smile, watching Gerard puckered his lips into a pout. "But you had to, Gerard. It's your bicycle."

"But what if the school's already e-empty?" Gerard asks, obviously worried. "What if there are monsters? I'm afraid of monsters, Frankwie..."

"But we're only outside the gates of our school, Gerard," Frank reminded softly. "And besides, it's still bright. Monsters only show every night."

"He, I'm only kidding!" Gerard smiles, a little bit giddy. "And I'm not scared of monsters! I'm... I'm just lazy to go back..."

"Why?" Frank asks, trying to raise an eyebrow again. He always saw his mom doing it when she's skeptical about something and Frank finds it really cool. But again, he's not successful.

Gerard blushes, lowering his head. "B-because... because I don't want to stop t-talking to you, Frankwie..." he whispers but Frank still heard it clearly.

"Oh..." Frank doesn't know what to reply to that, but he knows he's happy. because Gerard doesn't want to stop talking to him. He then uses his free hand full of doodles to cup Gerard's cheek, his tiny thumb brushing his cheeks. "I'll wait here, Gee. Go and get your bicycle, okay?"

"O-okay," Gerard replies, smiling from ear to ear. "P-promise you'll wait for me here? You're not gonna leave?"

Frank nodded and watches as Gerard started to walk back inside their school. Frank starts counting, but when he reached 200 he got tired and so he counted back to one again.

Frank didn't mind counting so many numbers. He didn't mind if it takes Gerard too long to just get his bicycle.

When Gerard returned, Frank can't help but smile. His cheeks start to burn again, but this time he didn't rub it with his palm.

 

-

 

_I was late for class, I locked my bike to yours_  
_It wasn't hard to find ‒ you painted flowers on it_  
_I guess that I was afraid that if you rolled away_  
_You might not roll back my direction real soon._

Frank didn't mean to wake up late that morning, but he did regretted watching that lame late show about Frankenstein last night.

He was very late and he knows he's gonna be scolded again by his teacher again. His teacher is nice but she's really strict. He wonders if she's going to remove a star off from the good student chart. Gerard had so many stars already, and it's in various colors. Frank, on the other hand only has three lame green stars that he got from picking up trash that he found from the classroom floor, and one blue star from feeding Roger, the bunny they're keeping as a pet in their classroom.

Frank can't help but to giggle every time Gerard crosses his mind.

Frank's only fifteen minutes late. He then immediately spotted Gerard's bike amongst the other bikes parked outside. Frank pushes his bike and got his lock from his bag. Frank smiled as he starts locking his bike to Gerard's. There are tiny white flowers painted in Gerard's pale blue bicycle. Gerard told him he was the one who painted those flowers and Frank can't help but to be amazed.

Moreover, Frank always locks his bike to Gerard's so they'll always go home together after class. Gerard blushes hard when Frank told him about that, but he's smiling nonetheless so Frank thinks it was fine.

 _"I just wanted to be with you, Gee... All the time..."_ Frank suddenly mumbled out of nowhere. They stopped just outside Frank's door, both his hands inside his tiny pants pocket. Frank told Gerard earlier that his mom had bought him the latest X-Men issue and Gerard says wants to read it too.

Suddenly, Frank felt Gerard plant a very quick peck in his cheeks. He looked up and saw Gerard giving him a shy smile and blushes hard. Blinking, Frank's hand immediately falls on his cheek and he felt his mouth stretched, giving Gerard his biggest smile.

 

-

 

_Do you remember when we first moved in together?_  
_The piano took up the living room._  
_You'd play me boogie woogie, I played you love songs_  
_You'd say we're playing house, now you still say we are._  
_We built our getaway up in a tree we found.  
_ _We felt so far away but we were still in town._

_Fifteen Years Later..._

"I didn't know such place like this exists," Gerard announces, his head looking up at the only tree mightily standing in the middle of the hills. Frank is busy laying down a red and white checkered tablecloth on the grass. "I thought this only happens in movies, y'know."

"I know," Frank agrees. "Like those in some shitty rom-com movies."

"Hey! Not all rom-coms are bad," Gerard commented firmly before sitting down on the table cloth and lying down on his back.

Frank then settled down beside his lover, his eyes looking up at the bright blue skies. "I'm so glad that we're both free today, babe."

Gerard moved his head and looked at Frank. "Me too," Gerard breathes, draping his left arm around Frank. He then closes his eyes to just appreciate that moment.

They know each other for ages and people around them aren't even surprised when the two fall in love with each other. Frank and Gerard are inseparable since they're kids. They played together, rode their bicycles almost everywhere around their town, hang out in parks and comic stores... And even though Frank studied in a private high school while Gerard was stuck in a public school, they still managed to stay best friends. And besides, their houses are just a few blocks away from each other.

Everything between Frank and Gerard just fell into their right places when they entered college.

And now, they're living happily together to this humble apartment which is just a few walks away from Frank's office.

"Do you remember Gee the time we moved in our apartment?" Frank suddenly asks, moving his head and so he's now facing Gerard too. Gerard opened his eyes and shuffle a little bit, planting his head at Frank's chest. He could hear his lover's heart beat against his chest. Frank tucked his arm under his head, his makeshift pillow.

"Ugh that piano," Gerard groaned. "Have I reminded you Frankie that you don't know how to play a piano?"

"I know some pieces, Gee," Frank protested, laughing. Gerard could feel the vibrations in Frank's chest every time he speaks.

"You only know two, Frankie," Gerard reminded, his index finger now making some patterns in Frank's tummy. "And you sucks at playing both. So glad James decided to get his piano a few weeks after."

"But I remember you played me some boogie woogie," Frank tells, smiling. "And it sucks too, you know..."

Gerard poked Frank's rib which earned him a yelp. "So James is not a good teacher then," Gerard replies before nuzzling his face against Frank's chest.

"He's also the one who taught me those stupid keys on the piano. I always knew I should stick to guitar."

"Good." Gerard then moves his body closer until he's now meeting Frank face.

"Hi," Franks smiles.

"Hi," Gerard replies, his cheeks flushed. Gerard lower his head down until he's pressing his chapped lips against Franks. Frank let out an appreciative sigh, smiling before wrapping both his arms around Gerard...

 

-

 

_Now I remember watching that old tree burn down  
_ _I took a picture that I don't like to look at._

A few weeks later, they returned back. Frank decided to bring a basket filled with sandwiches and softdrinks just like those in the movies. Gerard can't help but to smile so hard, remembering the troubles Frank went through just looking for a picnic basket. Apparently, picnic baskets are so rare around their town, but when Gerard suggested that there's eBay, Frank can't help but to burst in laughter too.

But when Frank and Gerard arrived, they saw that the tree was burn down to ashes. The couple asked around and they learned that some drunken teenage kids burned the tree down one night.

Dying a little bit inside, Frank took a picture as a memento. Gerard was against it, but Frank says he needs something to make him remember that it used to be their special place.

And they never return back.

 

-

 

_Over ten years have gone by_  
_We can't rewind_  
_We're locked in time  
_ _But you're still mine_

Frank knows he was over-speeding but he doesn't give a damn about it.

Luckily, he arrived in the hospital without any traffic violation ticket. He parked his car outside and he was greeted by Gerard's brother Mikey. Frank grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the backseat and started marching inside together with Mikey.

Once outside the room, Frank breathed out, his palm sweaty and his heart beating faster against his chest.

"He's awake," Mikey informs, patting Frank's shoulder. Mikey turns the knob, opening the door.

"You're not gonna come inside?" Frank asks, gripping the bouquet tightly.

Mikey shook his head. He opened his mouth but no words come out. He just gave Frank a very quick embrace before walking away.

Inside, Frank saw Gerard sitting on his hospital bed. Frank gave him a tiny smile.

"Hi," Frank says, sitting at the only chair beside the bed. "This is for you," he gestures at the bouquet before placing it carefully at the bedside table. "So how are you, Gee?"

"I'm feeling good," he says, smiling. "And I'm happy that you came, _Frank_."

Frank swallowed hard and tried to fight back the tears. Gerard never called him on his name. It's always _Frankie_ or _Frankwie_. "Are you excited?" Frank asks, rubbing his hand although it is not itchy.

Gerard nodded, smiling. "Yes. Yesterday you told me about the story how we met, you know, when we're kids... So Frank, what are you going to tell me today?"

"More than ten years have passed, Gerard," Frank suddenly started, unable to keep his mouth shut anymore to what they really are. Suddenly his eyes burn and he feels his chest is heavy. "We're a-always together... And we're not j-just friends..."

Gerard titled his head, his mouth pouting. "What do you mean?"

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand with both his hands. He felt something flow against his cheeks but he refused to wipe it. Looking straight at Gerard's eyes, Frank cried out, "You're m-mine, Gerard and I am y-yours... I l-love you, G-gerard. _Don't y-you r-remember_?"

Gerard looked at Frank, obviously hurt but lost. "Sorry, but I don't remember, Frank... I don't remember you... I'm sorry..." he says, wiping the tears off from Frank's face. 


End file.
